


Corn Husks

by RITUALIZED



Series: Huxloween 2017 [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Huxloween, Huxloween 2, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Soft Kylux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RITUALIZED/pseuds/RITUALIZED
Summary: Day two of Huxloween 2: corn maze





	Corn Husks

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](Http://www.huxvictis.tumblr.com)

“Why are we even here Kylo?”, Hux asked peeved.

“Because, we gotta find the crop circle; it'll be perfect for meditation,” he huffed. 

Hux dodged another corn stalk that Kylo flicked back. The two teens made their way deeper into the field. Kylo, the youngest of the two, was dressed in a long shawl—much too hot for the weather—and leather knee boots. Hux, the more sensible of the two, was in jeans, tennis shoes, and a light shirt. Armitage didn't understand why Kylo chose a crop circle of all places to meditate. The only reason Hux was here is because Kylo needed a ride.

“Do you even know where we're going?”, Hux snapped the stalk of the nearest plant. He hated this, all of the yellows and greens and Kylo’s outlandish outfit.

“We're nearing the outer rim; then, we’ll just have to reach the center!”, as he finished his sentence they arrived to flattened stalks.

“I don't want to walk any further,” Hux huffed like a petulant child; his face contorted in a grimace.

“Fine you can stay here,” Kylo said as he turned to face the other.

Hux stared at Kylo for a moment before plopping down on the flattened corn. Kylo looked at the ginger, shrugged, and went on his way. Hux in turn pulled out his cellphone to play a word game.

—————

Some time had passed, Hux wasn't really keeping up with it, and Hux was beginning to get peevish. It was hot outside and the corn had left marks on his ass. After standing he stretched and called for Kylo. He wandered for a few minutes, following the trail of corn when he found Kylo. The other boy was sitting with his legs crossed—fast asleep. 

“Good grief,” Hux rolled his eyes and nudged the other with his foot.

“Kylo get up,” he huffed—then the other stirred. Kylo blinked open an eye and grinned. He stood and gave the other a quick kiss. 

“Let's go home,” he whispered.


End file.
